


Карта любви

by Abyssian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eventual Romance, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssian/pseuds/Abyssian
Summary: Бэзилу выпала опасная карта. Он привык к сражениям, но не готов к переменам, которые вызовет в нём загадочная карта любви. Небольшая зарисовка к серии 906 и дальнейшим событиям манги. (вольная интерпретация событий манги)
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 5





	Карта любви

Незадолго до появления Мугивар на острове Вано, Бэзил Хоукинс решил разложить карты на судьбу. Это была стандартная процедура, фокусник проделывал её множество раз. Это очень упрощало жизнь. Бэзил доверял картам так, как не доверял ни одному своему союзнику.  
И в этот раз вышло нечто необычное. Да, такого счастья ему прежде не выпадало! «Влюблённые», Роджер бы их побрал!  
Хокинс всю жизнь считал себя человеком холодным и рассудительным. Партнёров в постель выбирал, исключительно гадая на картах и исходя из лучших процентов, но, ни разу к этому не примешивались малейшее волнение или интерес. Благодаря приятной благородной внешности, которой обладал Бэзил, у него никогда не было проблем с выбором партнера для секса. Да и какие проблемы могут быть у высокого, атлетично-сложенного блондина, чьи волосы спадали золотой волной по плечам, и чья красота уже давно служила вдохновением для художников Гранд-Лейн?  
В то же время, сама карта «Влюблённые» казалась ему чем-то сверхъестественным. Не однозначная карта, которая может означать безответную страсть, сопровождаться трудностями и даже рушить устоявшиеся отношения. «Влюблённые» — это сильные эмоции, не позволяющие включить голову, этакая лавина чувств, и даже самопожертвование. Хокинс ни разу в жизни не замечал за собой ничего подобного, и проклятая карта его порядком напугала.  
Тогда он сделал расклад на двадцать карт. Вот здесь-то его и ждал подвох. Все карты вдруг обернулись «Влюблёнными», а потом Бэзил на каждой из них увидел… Увидел изящную узкую ладонь с татуировкой «Смерть» по букве на каждом тонком пальчике. Он точно уже где-то имел несчастье лицезреть эту татуировку!  
Где именно он её видел, Бэзил вспомнил позднее. Когда встретился лицом к лицу с одним из защитников Мугиварцев, странным парнем с корзиной на голове.  
Лишь стоило взглянуть на эту фигуру, легко несущую длиной в рост человека меч, как сердце фокусника пустилось вскачь. А уж когда он заметил татуировку, то сразу всё понял.  
— Эта татуировка… Представитель худшего поколения, сверхновый Трафальгар Ло, — протянул он, усмехаясь. Ну, вот и нашлась дефектная карта. Его идеальный партнер и возлюбленный.  
Невольно вспомнилось, что он слышал об этом типе. Холоднее, чем сам Бэзил. За парнем тянулась череда разбитых сердец, начиная с Дофламинго (и он — не единственный шичибукай, поддавшийся на очарование этих волшебных золотистых глазок), продолжая список странными симпатиями парней из команды Мугивар, и заканчивая сверхновым Кидом. О Трафальгаре Ло ходили слухи, что он лишает людей сердец, похищая их с помощью своего фрукта. Но Бэзил знал и о другом его умении — забирать сердце, не доставая его из тела. Кажется, засранец опробовал умение на Хокинсе, ещё не вступив в бой.  
— Покажи своё лицо, Трафальгар Ло, — вполне конкретно потребовал Бэзил, чтобы прогнать эти странные мурашки удовольствия, бегущие по телу, при одном взгляде на противника.  
Ну, увидит он это мрачное лицо с листовок и успокоится. Может, Ло успел заразиться какой-нибудь болезнью, и при одном взгляде на его лицо, возбуждение в паху сразу исчезнет. Бэзил искренне надеялся, что испытывает так много сладостных ощущений от предвкушения, лишь потому, что противник скрывает свою внешность.  
«Ну, же, Трафальгар, открой личико! Что ты мнёшься, как восточная женщина? Здесь все свои!» — сверлил взглядом Бэзил, впрочем, не решаясь произнести подобные пошлости вслух. Всё-таки, воспитание не позволяло. Фокусник всегда думал о себе, как о настоящем аристократе.  
Просить Трафальгара о чём-то оказалось идеей неудачной. Пришлось действовать самому, вытаскивать свой соломенный меч. А так не хотелось драться, у Бэзила накопилось много вопросов к «вновь прибывшей» проклятой карте. И не самая большая часть из них касалась Кайдо и выступающих против него пиратов.  
Не считая себя способным на чувства, Бэзил надеялся впервые оспорить собственное пророчество. Но, стоило его мечу рассечь странный головной убор Ло, как он просто бессильно потерялся, глядя в смеющиеся золотистые глаза.  
Трафальгар, похоже, от души наслаждался их коротким боем.  
— Убирайся отсюда, — посоветовал наглый щенок, — мне некогда с тобой разбираться.  
Бэзил подивился двум вещам: хамству черноволосого и его улыбке. Хамство выражалось в том, как легко Трафальгар «послал» его, наместника самого Кайдо, учитывая, что Бэзил тут работает не первый день. А ещё, Ло улыбался. Этот Ло и тот, чьё лицо он видел прежде на листовках, отличались друг от друга. И когда Трафальгар успел так измениться? Очевидно, связи с Мугиварами до добра не доводят. Но… Пусть эта улыбка была довольно кошмарна, в то же время она оказалась чертовски заразительна. И от неё просто полыхнуло сексуальной энергией. «Поделись улыбкою своей…» — некстати вспомнил Хоукинс старую глупую детскую песенку. О, теперь он отлично понимал, что чувствуют мужчины при взгляде на ойран Комурасаки.  
Фокусник хлопнул глазами, потом ещё раз, прогоняя видение. К чёрту всё, если он не будет сейчас нормально драться с Трафальгаром, то просто схлопочет от него пару неприятных ран. А потом ещё и от Кайдо отхватит.  
А Ло, как будто издеваясь над ним, отлетел на десять шагов назад, так что его юката воздушным змеем скользнула по ветру, обнажив одну из самых прекрасных, когда-либо виденных Бэзилом, ног. О, эти тонкие линии, подобные лепесткам речного лотоса, и кожа, поцелованная солнечными лучами! О, «Влюблённые», самая проклятая из всех карт!  
Бэзил почувствовал, что утрачивает контроль над ситуацией. Ло мог бы долго так разрубать на движущиеся части его приближённых людей, благодаря чему сам фокусник оставался цел. Необходимо было сосредоточиться и, наверное, вызвать соломенную куклу, как и прежде с охотником на пиратов Зоро и его командиром Луффи. Но что-то мешало ему. Глядя на Ло, он чувствовал себя так, словно пробудился от долгого монотонного кошмара. Безумно захотелось жить. Забрать красавчика себе, чего бы это не стоило. Присвоить парня и сделать своим вечным наложником.  
Может, Кайдо ему позволит? Он, Бэзил, уже давно доказал свою преданность. Неужели, не заслужил небольшой благодарности?  
Заманчивые раздумья были прерваны появлением Мугивар верхом на «Корабле с сокровищами». На самом деле, это был обыкновенный корабль, но набитый всякой снедью, которая не была отравлена, как большинство продуктов Вано.  
Бэзил лишь головой покачал — идиоты творят всё, что им вздумается. И их-то следует воспринимать всерьёз? Пока они лишь убегают и воруют…  
Собираясь прочитать Ло лекцию о том, с кем лучше всего создавать альянсы и на кого следует работать, Бэзил пропустил момент, когда интересующая его «карта» вдруг сбежала, запрыгнув на «Корабль сокровищ».  
Вяло отвечая подчинённым о том, что не будет преследовать Ло и компанию именно сейчас, Бэзил вернулся к любимому делу. Устроил расклад Таро на ближайшее будущее и выяснил, что куда выгоднее будет схватить команду Ло. Тогда этот красавчик придёт к нему сам.  
И спустя какое-то время Ло действительно явился, испепеляя гневным взглядом фокусника и его подручных. Улыбаться он перестал и выглядел так, словно хочет порезать Бэзила на кусочки собы. Такая реакция была лестной, но фокусника совсем не обрадовал нынешний расклад карт. Ло вполне мог добраться до него, покалечив собственных подчинённых. Возможно, после убийства его, Хоукинса, он заштопает своих дружков… Вот только Бэзил не собирался давать ему эту возможность, отпустив «сердечную» команду на все четыре стороны.  
Но напрасно он надеялся, что Ло остепенится в наручниках из кайросеки. Трафальгар продолжал вести себя так, словно это Базил находится у него в плену. Фокусник злился, боясь приблизиться к объекту своей внезапной привязанности. Ни разу еще ему не приходилось применять силу, чтобы получить секс. Но от Ло ему нужно было что-то ещё более ценное.  
И тогда он не придумал ничего лучше, как притащить в камеру цветы. Белые розы с чистой фермы могли бы впечатлить кого угодно в стране Вано. Ло они тоже впечатлили, но не так, как ожидал Бэзил. С широко раскрытыми глазами он наблюдал, как фокусник осыпает его двадцатью одной белой розой, после чего сказал:  
— Почему не красные, гадалка-я? Не люблю белый цвет. И ты бы не любил, если бы родился во Флевансе.  
Хоукинс не нашёлся, что ответить, а Трафальгар с тех пор выглядел присмиревшим. То ли ему не понравился подарок, то ли цветы ему никогда не дарили. Тут Хокинс всерьёз задумался, чем ещё может удивить высокомерного сверхнового. И не нашёл ничего лучше, чем просто отпустить его. Увидев капли крови Ло на белых лепестках роз, он вдруг подумал, что не хочет лишиться этой проклятой карты. Но, даже без расклада, он понимал, насколько низок шанс получить взаимную любовь в случае, если Ло останется пленником Кайдо. А если учитывать, что Кайдо неравнодушен к красивым мальчикам, то шанс вообще стремился к нулю.  
И лучше бы им встретиться в следующий раз при других обстоятельствах. Быть разрубленным из-за Ло, пусть и временно, не очень-то приятно.  
— Даже если это какой-то твой план, отпустить меня сегодня, я им воспользуюсь, — хмыкнула черноволосая «заноза в сердце» на прощание.  
Бэзил улыбнулся впервые за долгое время, дождавшись, пока подвижная фигурка Ло скроется с глаз:  
—Я отпускаю тебя только сегодня. Но от судьбы не убежишь, Ло.


End file.
